Deja Que La Chica
Deja que la chica Por que Lisa Love me dijo ahora a mi que Por que Lisa Love me dijo ahora a mi que Ok A boom boom marihua a boom boom marihua Eso es lo que tiene que fumar la azafata Pa que en el avión se me ponga bien bellaca Pa que en el avión se me ponga bien bellaca Pa que en el avión se me ponga bien bellaca Daddy Daddy eh Daddy Daddy oh Que te gusta mas un motito o in blunt Daddy Daddy eh Daddy Daddy oh Que te gusta mas un motito o in blunt Una mano hacia el cielo y la otra pontela en el movemo Una mano en la zona y la otra pontela en la Una mano hacia el cielo y la otra pontela en el movemo Una mano en la zona y la otra pontela en la paloma Deja que la chica baila a fuego conmigo Ah dancing dancing esto es pa que bailen Deja que la chica baila a fuego conmigo Ah dancing dancing esto es pa que bailen Llego esto de nuevo mujer para hacerte brincar las tetas Tetas uy tetas tetas tetas tetas Tetas tetas tetas que Llego esto mujer para hacerte brincar las tetas Tetas tetas Frankie Boy en el cartel Huy check it out wow wow Wow bastante han hablado y apagao Check it out Escucha lo que tengo bien traviao Perros tengan mucho cuidado con lo que ladran Tadavia no han escuchado Lo que ha sacado este hijo de la gran Deja que la chica baila a fuego conmigo Ah dancing dancing esto es pa que bailen Deja que la chica baila a fuego conmigo Ah dancing dancing esto es pa que bailen Te vengo a poner my song Vuelvo otra vez yo soy Frankie Boy Vuelvo otra vez con algo nuevo Pa que ma men Deja que la chica baila a fuego conmigo Ah dancing dancing esto es pa que bailen Deja que la chica baila a fuego conmigo Ah dancing dancing esto es pa que bailen Llego esto de nuevo mujer para hacerte brincar las tetas Tetas uy tetas tetas tetas tetas Tetas tetas tetas que Llego esto mujer para hacerte brincar las tetas Tetas tetas Frankie Boy en el cartel Trayendo música bailable Música que hable variable Que haga que las girlas coma cable Ésto es lo nuevo de tu nene Que suene voces Para que vean como te vienes girl Vuélvete a fuego Salío el cartel Mueve la cabeza mami mueve los pies Vuelve a fuego Da media vuelta Vuelve Frankie Boy Con música violenta Modelen Chicas muevan procedan Vuelve el hermanito del mundo Pa cantarle a las girlas modelen Las chicas se mueven con lo que canto Toma toma Otro mama lo que yo saco Coman coman Mucho que hablaron Y ahora vendo con lo nuevo Tirando lirica a fuego Para que mamen el primero El que siga yo mero mero Buscando paga dinero Fuego fuego Sale de mi por tu agujero Muchos me estan buscando Y aqui estoy Dile que volvio Frankie Boy Digale que primero yo Sino le diga que no Dime quien mete dembow Frankie Boy yo Frankie Boy y los combat del cartel Frankie Boy en los combat del cartel